fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Mario (series)
The Dr. Mario series is a series of timed puzzle games developed by Nintendo and a spin-off of the that feature Mario's alternate ego, Dr. Mario, fighting against Viruses using Megavitamins. Franchise Elements Characters The Dr. Mario series has introduced numerous original characters, all of which involve "doctor" versions of normal Super Mario series characters; the existence of these alternate formes has never been explained, although some characters like Mario and Luigi have a history of temporarily joining other careers. For most of its history, characters were introduced sporadically, often only in promotional material or as jokes; with the advent of Dr. Mario World, however, the existence of doctor formes has been cemented, with the game's gacha-like system defining which characters exist in the universe more definitively. Fanon Characters These characters originated in fanon, although they are mostly based upon canon characters from the , albeit in doctor form. Viruses :For more info see Virus Viruses are the main enemies present in the Dr. Mario series and are the basis of its gameplay; their destruction is the ultimate goal of each level, and manipulating Mega Games ''Dr. Mario'' The series first started with the original Dr. Mario title for the Nintendo Entertainment System, which introduced the gameplay concepts to the world alongside the unique characters of the series such as Dr. Mario, Nurse Peach, and the three main Viruses. Notably, the North American version's box art would feature unique designs for the Viruses which would never be seen again; subsequent games would use the Japanese designs. The game was later released on the Game Boy with new, monochrome Viruses resembling the old ones, as well as on the Game Boy Advance both by itself and alongside a simple version of the . It would later be featured on the Virtual Console of the Nintendo 3DS, as a Masterpiece in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, as part of amiibo tap: Nintendo's Greatest Bits, and in the NES Classic Edition and Nintendo Switch Online service. Virus movements.gif|Sprites of the three Viruses which debuted in Dr. Mario Viruses GameBoy.gif|Monochrome versions of the main Viruses in the Game Boy port of Dr. Mario CreepyVirusesN.png|North American art of the Viruses with their unique, gremlin-like designs ''Dr. Mario 64'' The series returned for its next main title with Dr. Mario 64 for the Nintendo 64, which featured Dr. Mario alongside Wario and nearly every character from Wario Land 3 as they work together to stop the plans of Rudy and his minions, including Mad Scienstein. The game's plot involves Wario stealing all of Dr. Mario's Megavitamins to become rich, then having them stolen by Mad Scienstein; Mario chases Wario, believing that he has the Megavitamins, but they soon realize that they have a common enemy. Eventually Dr. Mario and Wario defeat Scienstein and realize that he had taken the capsules in order to cure Rudy, who had a cold; Dr. Mario graciously cures Rudy's cold before either Dr. Mario or Wario transform into Metal Mario or Vampire Wario, respectively, by ingesting all of the Megavitamins at once. DrMario64Cast.png|The playable cast of Dr. Mario 64 after unlocking Metal Mario and Vampire Wario Viruses Dr. Mario 64.png|A magnifying glass showing details on the main Viruses present in Dr. Mario 64 Dr_Mario_64_title_screen.png|The Paper Mario-esque title screen of Dr. Mario 64 ''Dr. Mario Vitamin Toss'' The next fully original game in the series was Dr. Mario Vitamin Toss, released on Nintendo's website as a Flash game in order to advertise the 2-in-1 Game Boy Advance title Dr. Mario & Puzzle League, a port of the original with graphics inspired by Dr. Mario 64. The game is no longer playable due to the discontinuation of the Nintendo Arcade, although screenshots exist. The gameplay involves tossing a Megavitamin at a specific time while the meter shows the colour of the pill in order to drain jars of colour with Viruses nearby; once the colour has been drained, the Virus will be defeated. Throwing a Capsule into the wrong bottle will fill it back up, meaning another Megavitamin must be thrown in to drain it once more. DrMarioVitaminToss2.jpg|Instruction screen for Dr. Mario Vitamin Toss DrMarioVitaminToss4.jpg|''Dr. Mario Vitamin Toss'' DrMarioVitaminToss3.jpg|''Dr. Mario Vitamin Toss'' DrMarioVitaminToss5.jpg|End screen for Dr. Mario Vitamin Toss ''Dr. Mario Online Rx'' The next main title in the Dr. Mario series, called Dr. Mario Online Rx in North America and Dr. Mario & Germ Buster in PAL regions, came over 7 years later in 2008 as a downloadable title for the WiiWare service on the Nintendo Wii. For the first time the series could be played with online multiplayer over Nintendi Wi-Fi Connection, although this service has now been discontinued; additionally, with the closing of the Wii Shop channel, the game can no longer be purchased. The game features a new mode called either Virus Buster or Germ Buster depending on the region which was adapted from the , although this title uses motion controls rather than touch controls; in it, the gameplay is more relaxed overall, even using classical arrangements of the normal Dr. Mario series music. DrMarioGermBuster.png|PAL logo for Dr. Mario Online Rx, called Dr. Mario & Germ Buster DrMarioOnlineRxLogoSprite.png|North American logo for Dr. Mario Online Rx 800px-DrMarioOnlineRxTitleScreen.png|North American title screen of Dr. Mario Online Rx DrMario WiiWare.jpg|Playing Dr. Mario Online Rx with a Mii ''Dr. Mario Express'' Dr. Mario Express, also known as A Little Bit of... Dr. Mario in Europe, was released exclusively on the Nintendo DSi in 2009, with neither local or online multiplayer or the Virus Buster mode from the previous title. It features the same standard gameplay of the series as well as customizable difficulty levels through different game speeds and virus numbers. Dr.MarioDSi1.jpeg|Stage Clear! screen in Dr. Mario Express Dr.MarioDSi2.jpeg|Game Over screen in Dr. Mario Express MenuLogoDrMario.png|Nintendo DSi menu icon for Dr. Mario Express ''Dr. Luigi'' The next title in the series did not feature Dr. Mario but instead had the first appearance of Dr. Luigi, celebrating the Year of Luigi and released on the Nintendo Wii U in 2013. It features an all new mode, Operation L, where the Megavitamins gain a new, distinctive L-shape that enables both new strategies and new dangers to the classic formula. It also contains the original style of play as the Retro Remedy mode, plus the Virus Buster mode from Online Rx. Dr. Luigi also brings back the online and local multiplayer modes absent in Dr. Mario Express, making it the ultimate Dr. Mario game. 961140-dr-luigi-wii-u-screenshot-operation-l.png|Operation L gameplay in Dr. Luigi WiiU DrLuigi 04.jpg|Retro Remedy gameplay in Dr. Luigi Drluigi title screen.jpg|The title screen of Dr. Luigi DrLuigiLarge.jpg|Competitive multiplayer in Dr. Luigi ''Dr. Mario: Miracle Cure'' After more than two years, the Dr. Mario series continued with a new title on the Nintendo 3DS released in 2015 titled Dr. Mario: Miracle Cure. Unlike the previous game, Miracle Cure features both Dr. Mario and Dr. Luigi as the main characters, with Dr. Mario leading the classic gameplay and Dr. Luigi reprising his role in the Operation L gamemode. Additionally, Virus Buster returns once more, making use of the 3DS' touchscreen. The game features a new power-up called the Miracle Cure which has a different effect each time, such as clearing all blocks or Viruses of a colour or destroying nearby objects. Players can either access the Miracle Cure Laboratory for pre-designed stages of the Custom Clinic for a custom mode with course settings like older titles. Dr Mario Miracle Cure JP logo.png|Japanese logo for Dr. Mario: Miracle Cure DrMarioMiracleCureLogo.jpg|Splash icon for Dr. Mario: Miracle Cure Dr. Mario Miracle Cure.png|Dr. Mario's gameplay in Dr. Mario: Miracle Cure ''Dr. Mario World'' The first mobile title in the series, Dr. Mario World changes the gameplay dramatically, with Megavitamins falling upwards in a style reminiscent of Virus Buster modes from previous games. Players have a limited amount of Capsules to work with, as stages are designed more deliberately with specific solutions intended. New gameplay elements, such as bombs, Koopa Troopa shells, and locks create more complex scenarios, with Viruses even having small powers of their own such as pool tubes. The game features a world map and a collection of original levels, alongside new items such as Hearts, which must be expended to play levels, and Diamonds, which are a premium currency used to acquire power-ups and refill Hearts. World is the first game to introduce new characters and Viruses since Dr. Luigi, including the new Green, Purple, and Cyan Viruses, alongside Dr. Bowser, Dr. Toad, Dr. Yoshi, and the renamed Dr. Peach known previously as Nurse Peach. DrMarioWorldSplash.jpg|Splash screen for Dr. Mario World' DrMarioWorldAppstoreIcon.png|App Store icon for ''Dr. Mario World' List of Fanon Games :''Any page that has Category:Dr. Mario Games on them will be added here automatically. Other series ''Wario'' The has had numerous crossovers and references to Dr. Mario over the years. As seen above, the Nintendo 64 title Dr. Mario 64 features a large cast of characters, the majority of which appeared in the recently released Wario Land 3, such as enemies Spearhead and Webber as well as the important antagonists Mad Scienstein and Rudy whom played an important role in both their original games and Dr. Mario 64. Additionally, when completing the end of Mario's mode without having lost any levels, Wario will steal the collected Megavitamins and transform into Vampire Wario, another reference to Wario Land 3 in Vampire Wario was an iconic power-up; in fact, this character is even playable once the final fight has been completed. As the Wario series began its transition from Wario Land to WarioWare, so did the bulk of Dr. Mario's references. The Game Boy Advance title WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! contained a microgame named Dr. Mario, based on the original Dr. Mario for the Nintendo Entertainment System. It is part of the Nintendo Classes folder and replicates the gameplay of the original, with the player being given a glass pill bottle filled with viruses and a single Megavitamin to work with; placing it correctly will eliminate the Virus in the magnifying class and win the game, while placing it incorrectly will cause the Virus to laugh and Dr. Mario to shrug. As the difficulty decreases, so does the positioning of the Viruses, forcing the player to move it more precisely and even rotate it. It resembles the original near perfectly with the same 8-bit aesthetic. WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! also contains an additional reference to Dr. Mario with the full minigame titled Dr. Wario, available after completing Jimmy T.'s minigame set; it is also based on the original NES version of Dr. Mario, although it is less faithful as Dr. Mario has been completely replaced with Dr. Wario. Additionally, the Viruses take on a simpler and less detailed look; the pill bottle is smaller, with only thirteen rows rather than sixteen; and all of the sounds in the game are similar but not exactly the same as the original, with the Chill and Fever music being notably different. WWMinigame_DrWario.png|''Dr. Wario'' gameplay DrWarioMinigame.png|Title screen of Dr. Wario The Nintendo 3DS game WarioWare Gold also contained a microgame with the same name, Dr. Mario, which again replicates the original; unlike the WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! version, however, it is less faithful, with the screen zoomed in on the pill bottle. Players must use the gyro controls of the 3DS to spin the pill as it falls and form a row or column of four to eliminate all of the Viruses. As the difficulty rises, the Megavitamin will begin to be composed of multiple colours, and the Viruses will take on more complex formations. It is available as part of 18-Volt's microgame collection. ''Super Smash Bros. Although it is not present as an official universe, the ''Dr. Mario series has received some significant representation in Super Smash Bros. games since Melee, most significantly the presence of Dr. Mario himself as a playable character. He originally appeared in Melee as a pure clone of Mario, said to be slower but stronger; in reality, his strength differences are minor, and the only difference in speed is that Dr. Mario is actually faster than Mario while in the air. As a result, he is considered to be stronger than Mario at a competitive level. Although he would not reappear in Brawl, his semblance would be featured as a Sticker, and music from the series would be included. In for 3DS and Wii U Dr. Mario returned, originally planned as an alternate costume but made a full fighter to please Melee fans; in this title, his differences are more pronounced, although most are simply created by applying Equipment affects to a slightly altered Mario. The doctor uses primarily the same moves as Mario, with few of them having unique animations until being slightly decloned in Ultimate, as well as minimal unique properties. As of Ultimate, Dr. Mario is slower but more powerful than his normal self, with his meteor smash in his unique down aerial rather than forward aerial and his forward smash using lightning effects rather than fire. Additionally, his down special is the Doctor Tornado rather than the F.L.U.D.D. much like Mario in Melee, while his neutral special is the Megavitamin, which bounces slower but deals more damage and has a reference to the original Dr. Mario with its sound effect. He has a unique taunt involving his Megavitamins as well as unique entry and victory animations. Lastly, Dr. Mario's Final Smash is the Doctor Finale, which resembles Mario's Mario Finale but uses Megavitamins in place of Fireballs. Originally the series was simply referenced in Mario's biography in the original Super Smash Bros., but starting in the next game there would bet rophies and stickers every game relating to Dr. Mario. Numerous stickers, trophies, and spirits exist that reference the series and, most notably, the playable Dr. Mario, such as: Dr. Mario Trophy Melee.png|Dr. Mario's Classic Mode trophy in Melee Dr. Mario Trophy (Smash).png|Dr. Mario's Adventure Mode trophy in Melee Dr. Mario Trophy (Smash 2).png|Dr. Mario's All-Star trophy in Melee Brawl Sticker Dr. Mario (Nintendo Puzzle Collection).png|Dr. Mario sticker in Brawl; attributed as being from Nintendo Puzzle Collection, it applies Attack +18 to any character from the Mario series DrMarioTrophyWiiU.png|Dr. Mario's Classic trophy in for Wii U DrMarioTrophy3DS.png|Dr. Mario's Classic trophy in for 3DS DrMarioAltTrophy3DS.png|Dr. Mario's alternate trophy in for 3DS DrMarioAltTrophyWiiU.png|Dr. Mario's alternate trophy in for Wii U Two musical tracks originated from the Dr. Mario series, both being selectable music from the original NES title. Dr. Mario (Melee) was introduced in Melee and is a remix of Fever which plays as alternate music on both Mushroom Kingdom and Mushroom Kingdom II, as well as on Princess Peach's Castle when unlocking Dr. Mario and during his Credits. In Brawl, the music plays in PictoChat instead. It was arranged by Shogo Sakai and composed by Hirokazu Tanaka, and is the only music track in Melee that can play on multiple stages. Chill (Dr. Mario) was introduced in Brawl and is a remix of Chill; it can play in Flat Zone 2. It was composed by Masaaki Iwasaki and composed by Nintendo. Both of these tracks are available in Ultimate and can be played on any Mario series stage. ''Brain Age'' The brain training edutainment game Brain Age 2: More Training in Minutes a Day notably included a minigame called Virus Buster based solely upon the gameplay original Dr. Mario. Its main difference was the use of the touchscreen in controlling pills, dragging them to where they should drop and then releasing to possibly defeat viruses. This mode would return in Dr. Mario Online Rx and then come to every main Dr. Mario title afterwards, either in the form of motion control or the touch controls of the original Virus Buster. No explicit references are made in any Brain Age game to the series or its characters, with the viruses being more generic. amiibo Although the Dr. Mario series itself is not credited with originating any amiibo, Dr. Mario's appearance in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U as well as Super Smash Bros. Ultimate has earned him an amiibo which naturally references the series. Gallery DrMarioLogoJP.png|Japanese logo for the Dr. Mario series DrMarioLogo.png|North American logo of the Dr. Mario series Trivia *The original title for Dr. Mario and thus the series itself was simply Virus, and had players cure Viruses inside of a sick animal rather than a pill bottle. *''Dr. Mario'' and Dr. Mario 64, along with some of their rereleases and remakes, were the only Dr. Mario titles to ever be released in physical form, including as multiple arcade-style cabinets *The Game Boy Advance is the only Nintendo console with more than one release of a Dr. Mario title outside of the Virtual Console Category:Game Series Category:Mario (series) Category:Dr. Mario (series) Category:Series Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario Games Category:Games